Breaking the Sheriff of Piltover
by WaddleBuff
Summary: A Summoner is driven by lust and gives Caitlyn an experience she'll never forget.


Piltover. The shining city of industry located on top of a small mountain in the heart of Valoran. It's a beautiful city, full of green and shining, bright buildings, a paradise, really. I was staying there two weeks during the annual Piltover Exposition, where the greatest minds of the city could show their latest inventions. I had been invited as one of the two Summoners to attend. To be honest, I wasn't really excited to attend this event. But as a Summoner, it is one of my responsibilities to be present at events that I am invited to. I was to stay at Rosenblatt Hotel, the finest accommodations in the whole of Piltover. When I arrived, I walked into the room and set down my bag near the door. Removing my hood, I took in my surroundings. It seemed as if everything in the room had been incorporated with technology. From the furniture to the room itself, I could see bits and pieces of machinery glowing. I unpacked my bag, and sat down on the bed. It was incredibly soft. After just resting for a minute or two, I fumbled around my pockets for my identification card. In Piltover, whenever someone important is staying, especially a Summoner, they are given identification cards. Every morning, a member of the elite Piltover police force then comes to the room they are residing in and checks the person's card. After finding in deep within the folds of my traditional Summoner's robe, I sat and waited. I wondered what position the officer checking on me was, for usually, the higher the importance of the visitor, the higher the position of the officer who checks on them. A knock from my door aroused me from my thoughts, and I walked over with my card. Opening the door, my questions were answered, for before me stood Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover.

She walked in without hesitation. Taken aback, I closed the door behind me, with my eyes trained on her. She walked to the center of my room and turned around to look at me. I had never actually seen her in real life before, but I heard of her beauty from other Summoners. They weren't lying. I was captivated. Long, flowing brown hair. Creamy white skin that looked as soft as silk. A perfect figure. She was definitely one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Her stern and serious voice broke away from my thoughts.

"Welcome to Piltover Summoner. First time?" She asked

"Oh. Yes. Yes it is." I answered

Her face wore a serious expression, her eyes showing no welcome. She was dressed in her famous outfit, except without the hat.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy your stay. Identification card please?"

I handed it over to her, which she took, and stamped with a little widget she pulled from a pocket. Handing it back to me, she gave a nod, and walked out. I was in a daze. Her scent lingered in my room, and my nostrils hungrily sniffed it in. I had never felt like this before, never wanted anyone this much.

As the days passed, she came every morning for my card. The more I saw her, the more my lust grew. I wanted her body to be intertwined with mine, her silky skin pressed against me. Soon, I started to inconspicuously flirt with her. My want for her was controlling my mind. My mind was filled with thoughts of her and her body. The events at the Expo flew over my head. I wanted to her, to be inside of her. I was going crazy. Two days before the last day of my stay at Piltover, I decided to go to a local bar and drink it off.

I dressed in normal attire. Nobody would recognize me anyway. Walking along the streets of Piltover at night is quite an experience. People and Yordles bustling about, talking and trading. More than once, I almost stumbled due to the amount of human traffic hitting me. Lights unlike any light I've seen before flashed everywhere in all sorts of colors. Finally, I spotted the bar. Above the entrance, a sign read: _"My Pleasure: Bar and Grill". _I walked in, heading straight for the counter serving liquor. Sitting myself down, I searched for any bartenders. To my surprise, a small Yordle piloting a mech with arms and legs came to my service. He reminded me of Rumble.

"What may I do for you sir?" He asked in a squeaky Yordle voice

"I'll have myself…" I thought what could fit my mood "…an Ace in the Hole please."

"Very well sir."

He walked over and with a mechanized arm reached to the very top of a shelf and picked out a bottle. He placed it on the counter and I gave him the payment due.

"Thanks." I said.

"My pleasure."

Popping open the cap, I took a chug. The fluid burned down my throat, an exquisite mixture of sweetness and bitterness. I sat there with the bottle in my hand, listening to the random conversations around me. I took a another sip of my drink. Then to my left I heard something that caught my attention. I heard her name.

"…no. That can't be true! A woman like her, with looks like those…it just can't!" A man exclaimed.

"Oh but is! It's been buzzing around the police headquarters for a while now. Our very own Sheriff of Piltover is perfectly cherry!" Another man

I almost spit out my liquor.

"How do you know it's true?" He questioned.

"It's definitely true. When she was at the hospital during that coma after chasing "C" again, some perverted nurse took a peek." The other man answered matter-of-factly

"Well then, I would definitely sell all of my HexTech stocks if it meant I would be the lucky man to pop that cherry!"

"That's all you would do? I'd give away my wife!"

The men laughed heartily.

I continued to drink my Ace in the Hole. The wheels in my mind were turning. A virgin? Caitlyn, the beauty of Piltover, a cherry? I quickly finished off my bottle and walked out of the bar. This was my chance. My only chance to finally spend a night with her. I had lost my virginity when I was fifteen to another Summoner-in-training. I know how it feels when your cherry hasn't been popped. And I know what it took for me to have it popped. My first time wasn't really driven by lust, or want. The sex itself was average in itself. But no, what drove me to make love, was a force that drives little children to commit mischievous acts, a force that drives scientists to execute experiments. Curiosity. I knew that feeling well, and now knowing that Caitlyn herself is a virgin, I can use that feeling to my advantage. Smiling as I walked briskly back to the hotel, I knew what I had to do.

Before unleashing myself upon her, I must give her a taste of what she was going to get, so before she came the next morning to stamp my card, I took my usual morning shower. Instead of changing into my usual Summoner's robe, I just wrapped a towel below my abdomen leaving my every other part of my body exposed. I waited anxiously in the bathroom for the knock on the door. When it came, I didn't go to get it.

"Summoner? Are you here?"

"Yes!" I replied. "Just come in, the door's unlocked."

After hearing her walk in and the door close behind her, I walked out of the bathroom. I almost laughed when I saw her reaction. The stern seriousness that usually occupied her face was gone, instead it was replaced by something that looked like fear.

"Morning to you Sheriff." I said casually.

She still stood dead in her tracks, her eyes wide open. I smiled. This was my chance. I took a step towards her. She took a step away from me. I took another, and another, until she hit the table near the door. She was cornered. I went over to her and one hand was on the wall behind her. I was close enough to feel her warm breath on my face. Her breaths were short and shallow, her eyes still wearing that fear. Again I smiled. My other hand reached behind her. Her eyes darting back and forth from me and my hand. I pulled my hand back, holding my identification card. My eyes were locked onto her face the whole time.

"Here you go miss. I left my card on this table." I said smoothly.

I could see the relief fill her, but I could see her hand shaking a little when she took my card. She punched it quickly, gave me a quick look, and left without a goodbye. I knew what I had done had worked. I had revealed her true self. Underneath all of that stern seriousness, she was only an innocent child. The next morning, my last morning in Piltover, she would give in to curiosity.

That day was the last day of the Expo. The next day would just be a day of enjoying the wonders of Piltover. For me, it would be a day filled with a woman in my bed. When the next morning finally arrived, I was dressed in normal trousers and a shirt. Everything else I had was packed. I sat on my bed. Today was my last chance. If I didn't seize it, I would go crazy. Finally, the knock came. It was softer than usual. More cautious. I opened the door and let her in. Today, she had a pistol wrapped around her thigh. Her face once again wore that serious look but I knew underneath it all, she was still afraid.

"Identification card please." She said coldly.

"It's over there on that table." I pointed across the room.

I smiled at her. She gave me a questioning look. Then, cautiously and slowly, she walked over to the table. Her head was turned, keeping watch, suspicious at what I might attempt. She had a right to. Reaching the table, she turned her back to me, punching my card. Seizing this opportunity, I rushed over and again trapped her against the wall with my arms. Her scent was filling my nostrils. I could barely hold it in much longer. I could tell she was kind of expecting this, for the next thing I know she was turned around, pointing her pistol at my face.

"What do you think you're doing Summoner?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you wanted give me a goodbye present, seeing this as my last day in Piltover and all." I answered with a grin.

I could see my answer made her cheeks redden a little, but her face was still adamant.

"You will get no such thing. If you don't let me out, I will use force."

"Oh, well." I replied. I moved my mouth over her hand holding the pistol. "We wouldn't want that now do we?"

I started making my move. My mouth opened and I started to kiss her hand passionately, gaining a little gasp from her. My tongue moved out of my mouth and started gliding over her hand. Her hand went limp and the pistol dropped to the ground with a thud. My kisses crawled up towards her shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked at her face. Her eyes were wide open, staring into space. It looked as if she couldn't decide whether to enjoy what I was doing or be afraid of it. Again, I smiled at her innocence and started gliding my tongue across her shoulder blades. My hands removed themselves from the wall and grabbed her below her thighs. I lift her onto the table, still guiding my mouth on her bare skin. Arriving at her neck, I notice her breathing pattern. She's taking quick shallow breaths, almost as if she's hyperventilating.

"Please…Summoner, I'm not ready for this. I've never done this before."

Her eyes are half closed and I can tell she is enjoying what I'm doing to her, but I can also still see the tinge of fear in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly, my hand stroking her cheek.

"It'll be okay Caitlyn. You're going to enjoy it. I promise."

I moved my face into hers, and gave her a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and delicious. I wanted more. My next kiss was with purpose, and I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She squeaked as I explored that little cavern. Soon, she started to kiss back. I felt her hands grab onto my back tentatively as we continued to have our mouths fight. As our kisses get more and more intense, her moans appeared more frequently, her grip on my shirt tightening. I had to separate from her mouth for some air, and then I started to undress. Her arms were still clutching to my back, so I gently removed them, and then took off my shirt. Her eyes widened, and I can see the curiosity start to ignite. I smiled. I felt her soft, warm hands explore my body, and I could tell this was her first time doing so.

As she did, our mouths once again entangled with each other. Surprisingly, I felt her hands at my pants. Doing her a favor, I unbuttoned them, and I also slid off my underwear. I could feel her surprise as she handled my penis. We stopped kissing and I let her fondle and play with my erect manhood. Growing impatient, I abruptly stopped her and grabbed her off the table, slamming her onto the bed. She squealed and again her eyes were filled with trepidation. During this period, lust once again blinded me, and I didn't care. I just wanted to see her body. My hands were grabbing her clothes, I was relentless. Swiftly and roughly, I threw all of her clothes aside, Caitlyn moaning in protest. Soon there she was, completely bare, open for me to enjoy.

I took it all in. The woman I had been dreaming about for weeks was here in front of me, naked. Her creamy skin open for my touch. She had perfect breasts, round and plump. Nipples the perfect size, rocky and hard. Her figure was extraordinary, and I wanted to run my tongue across every inch of it. Her vagina was wet and inviting, with her hymen intact. I knew I was going to enjoy this. Then I came to my senses, and I looked at her face. It was red, blushing, for she had never had a man look at her like this before. She still looked worried and afraid. I knew I had made a mistake by rushing and throwing all of her clothes of like that. I crawled over her, and stopped at her face.

"I'm sorry if I was a little too rough. But believe me; I'll make up for it."

I smiled. She didn't smile back. I didn't want to hurt her again, but my lust was driving me crazy. From that point on, I barely talked, for I wanted every inch of her. I wanted to eat her up. After my apology, I moved down to her entry. It was very warm and wet, and I wanted to enter it. But I knew it wasn't wet enough. I moved my head down, and I gave her one small lick. A groan escaped her lips. Slowly, I gave her more and more licks and started to enter my tongue inside. Extremely loud moans filled the room as my tongue openly explored. I could taste her juices in my mouth as well as blood as I penetrated her with my tongue. I continued to caress her in her vagina while she still exclaimed with pain and pleasure. Then a surge of warm liquids came into my face and I knew it was time.

I slowly moved up her body with my tongue in touch with her skin, enjoying every lick. At her breasts, I stopped and feasted for a while. Soon they were wet with my saliva and I continued upward. Reaching her face, I gave her a deep kiss. Then, supporting myself over her with my arms, I positioned myself for entry. She was panting, still tired from my oral exploration. I waited for a while, and when her breathing was back to normal, I asked her:

"Are you ready?"

She closed her eyes. Her soft, delicious arms grabbed onto me, she bit down on her lip and she nodded. So then I started. My firm penis entered her cavern, her wet juices surrounding it. We both gasped at the sensation. Slowly but surely, I entered my member inside of her and soon my thrusts got faster and deeper. Caitlyn was grabbing onto me so hard I thought she would make me bleed. The bed soon started to squeak as I moved in faster and faster. She kept on moaning and groaning. Soon she started screaming.

"…please stop. Please it hurts…"

Worried, I stopped and removed myself from her. She was panting and sweating. I instantly felt sorry, for I hadn't held back. I had forgotten she was a virgin. My weight had been crushing her. Resolving the problem, I sat upright, crossing my legs. My penis reaching towards the ceiling.

"Here, since it's your first time, this will be easier."

I took her hands and put them over my shoulders, where she held on. Splitting her legs apart, I positioned her over my erect manhood. Juices from her open vagina dripped onto my crotch. My hands took hold of her hips and I slowly lowered her into my cock. The pleasure surged through my body as once again, her warm juices enveloped me. A moan escaped my lips and a louder one escaped hers. My hands tightened their grip on her waist. Gradually, I increased the speed of her my body entering hers.

"…more….more.." She moaned

Examining her face, I saw there was no more fear or anxiety. There was only pleasure and ecstasy. So I gave her as much as I could. Soon her legs were wrapped around me, tightening, asking for more of me to enter inside of her. I wasn't the only one controlling the speed now. She had started to move into my cock on her own. Our bodies were pressed closely together now. Her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly, pressing us together. My crotch was more wet now as more and more juices dripped from her. I wanted her so badly, and here we were. Her scent still aroused me, and I planted ferocious kisses onto her neck. Her legs tightened around my abdomen, harder this time, plunging me deeper than ever before. She squealed and moaned. I could feel the climax rising up from me. My hands squeezed her hips as hard as they could as slammed her inside of me. My eyes rolled into my head, the pleasure indescribable. The sound of our flesh slapping against each other and Caitlyn's loud moans of pleasure filled the room. I went inside of her as much I possibly could, and without warning, it came.

"_SUMMONER!" _She screamed.

My seed shot into her like cannon-fire. I moaned in ecstasy as the orgasm came. Warm liquids filled my crotch. My hands still tight on her waist, I thrust her into me a few more times. Exhausted, I fell back with Caitlyn on top of me. We instantly fell asleep. The next time I woke, I saw her sleeping beside me, smiling. I knew the sleep after was probably one of the best parts of making love, and she was experiencing it for the first time. I noticed she was shivering a bit. Cold from an unknown source had drifted into the hotel room. Grabbing a sheet, I covered us both to provide some warmth. I knew after this experience I had changed her. But I wondered, had I changed her in more ways than one?


End file.
